


Run Wild and Free

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, centaur!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centaurs roam the wilderness outside the walls, undisturbed by titans and free to roam the lands. However the humans inside the walls have taken to capturing centaurs for work and sport, endangering the creatures. When two young centaurs Eren and Jean are captured and brought inside the walls, they must live a life of servitude. They meet some new friends along the way as they plot their escape from the walls, where they can run wild and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> inspired hugely off of shingekis.tumblr centaur au drawings (http://shignekis.tumblr.com/post/64671886854/they-start-splitting-the-centaurs-into-the). i didn't realize how much i needed this au until now. characters/relationships will be added during progression

"I bet I'm faster than you are!"

"No way! These legs were built for speed! You're gonna eat my dust!"

"Whatever, you over grown ass!"

Jean stamped his hoof, irritated at the insult. Eren smirked, hands on his waist as his tail flicked back and forth excitedly at the thought of challenging Jean. The cool rush of waves against his hooves distracted him for only a moment and he squinted as the sun came from behind the clouds, glinting off the water. 

"Okay. We'll race to that giant rock in the distance." Jean pointed towards the forest edge that touched the sands of the beach their herd was currently resting at. They had found a nice patch of tasty cattails and after having a contest of who could eat the most (Eren had won much to Jean's displeasure), the two toned colt was itching to prove his worth. Eren snorted. 

"Easy. Just like beating you." He smirked, pawing at the sand. Jean muttered something under his breath, fingers brushing through the shaggy undercut in an attempt to smooth down the locks. 

"Don't you two go wandering too far!" Eren's mother called out, frowning worriedly. "And keep your eyes out for humans!"

"We'll be fine mom!" Eren tried not to grimace as Jean snickered at him. Jean had been on his own when his herd had found him, saying nothing on the whereabouts of his own family. And as much as Eren loved to hate Jean, he had to admit it was nice to have someone around his own age to interact with. They had an old stallion as their leader, a graying thing with a slow pace. There were two other mares besides his mother, with Jean and him rounding out the group. 

The two lined up near a cluster of shells, counting down. At "one", they both darted off, sand flying up behind them as they galloped across the beach, arms tucked tight and their brows narrowed in concentration. They both laughed as they rushed through a flock of seagulls, enjoying their angry cries as feathers whipped around them. Eren tossed a look over to Jean, who simply gave him the middle finger and pushed forward, gaining a lead over the dark coated colt. 

"Come back here!" Eren yelled, feeling fire burning through his legs as he raced after the tan tail, tempted to grab and pull it. Last time that happened he ended up with a black eye and a lecture from his mother to never ever pull another person's tail. 

Jean chanced a look back, grinning wildly as he got further and further away from Eren. He raised his arms in preeminent victory, his heart thundering in his chest. He reached the rock just a few second before Eren, both of them panting as they slowed down, wading out into the cool waters. Eren splashed some water at Jean, starting a small water fight. All merriment stopped however when they heard the echo of a horn. They both froze, eyes whipping to the forest nearby. 

The horn was a warning for all centaurs that humans were on the hunt. Both of them left the water quickly, headed back to their already scrambling herd. Jean grabbed Eren's hand, dragging him along as the brunette looked back, his face pale. Both of them had encountered the humans before, barely escaping with their freedom. The humans meant to capture them and use them for their own personal gain. Eren could remember the sound of ropes whizzing through the air, the thuds of bodies hitting the ground, the desperate cries of those captured echoing through his ears. 

"Fuck, hurry up." Jean hissed, snapping Eren from his trance. They were closer to their herd now as the adults raced away, Carla looking back every so often to make sure that her son and Jean were following. 

"Jean!" Eren yelled and Jean looked behind him, cursing. The humans burst through the forest trees, that damn horn echoing again. Their cloaks of green fluttered in the wind behind them, making them look like some sort of birds of prey, intent on devouring the centaur race. Jean looked back ahead, seeing that their herd was getting closer, but so were the humans. If they caught up with the herd, they would be captured for sure. Carla was the youngest of the adults, but even she showed signs of aging and slowing. 

Self preservation kicking in, Jean veered off towards the left and towards the forest edge. Eren screamed something at him, trying to jerk away but Jean held fast. Eren would thank him later. They dashed into the trees, branches tearing at their coats as Eren kept looking behind them, tears streaming from his eyes as he opened his mouth to call out for his mother. Jean stopped long enough to grab Eren's shoulders and shake him. "Don't! They'll follow us if we make noise!"

"But my mother!" Eren reared lightly, Jean ducking back barely enough to avoid being struck. "I can't leave her!"

"You have to. If you want to survive, we have to go, now!" He could hear the sound of approaching humans on their own horses. Eren let out a soft noise but allowed himself to be pulled by Jean, his heart shattering. 

They burst out into a clearing, shaking their bodies free of the debris. Jean looked around, trying to figure out the best way to go. Too late. Three humans followed through on their own mounts, aiming arrows with grappling hooks at their legs. Right before they took their shots, the rumbling of the forest floor made everyone pause. A second rumble and a shadow fell over them, a huge foot landing next to Eren and Jean, but taking great care as to not step on them. "T-titan!" One of the humans shouted, a bearded fellow who dropped his weapon. Jean and Eren looked up at the mindless face, backing in between the giant legs as the titan moved forward, large hand reaching out and managing to grab one of the humans. The two young centaurs watched as the beast lifted the screaming being to his mouth, the awful silence following a loud crunch. Jean scowled as the blood nearly dripped down onto him before he realized that the titan was giving them an escape. 

"Let's go." Jean pulled at Eren, who seemed oddly satisfied that the titan was devouring the human. He spat in the direction of the other two and sped off with Jean, hoping to seek shelter within the deep darkness of the forest. 

\--------------------

After what seemed like forever, the two slowed to rest by a creek, dipping their hands into the water for a drink. Jean pointedly ignored the far away gaze that Eren gave, shutting his eyes briefly. 

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Eren asked quietly. For all his bravery, he had never felt so scared. Without his mother, he felt like a lost little foal, desperately trying to find his herd. 

"I don't know." Jean stated honestly. No use in getting Eren's hopes up. "Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is I'm glad that titan appeared." He clenched his fingers into a fist. "Those damn humans. Trying to capture us for their own uses." He let out a breath. "Listen, we need to keep low for a little while. There might be more humans out and with just the two of us, it'll be harder to keep a look out." He leaned against a nearby tree, rubbing his face. 

Eren nodded numbly, shaking gently as he felt the small splatter of raindrops along his back. He peered up at the clouding sky, the rumble of thunder in the distance reminding him of the titan eating that human. He wrinkled his nose as more drops pelted him in the face and he did a full body shake, most of his splatter landing on Jean. "Damn it Eren." Jean stalked over and Eren puffed his chest, ready to fight Jean in a way to release his pent up frustrations. However the male surprised him when he simply wrapped his arms around Eren and pushed his face into his neck. Eren stood there dumbly for a second before his arms wound tightly around Jean, both of them holding on tight. 

They were all they had.


	2. Two

Ever since Armin could remember, he wondered what life was like outside the walls. His mother would tell him stories while he nursed, a wistful look in her eyes as she recounted tales of icy plains and grass as high as his waist. Of rolling waters and sharp cliffs. He would close his eyes and let his imagination paint the pictures to her words, putting himself running through the open plains with the wind in his hair and his tail flying behind him. 

At the age of five, he had been separated from his mother. Loaded up into a cold, unforgiving trailer with several other colts and fillies. He refused to whimper or cry for his mother and instead settled for wrapping his hands around the bars and waving to her as the trailer bounced down the road, continuing to wave until he could no longer see her. 

Only then did he allow himself to cry.

———————

At ten, he was smaller than the other centaurs on the farm. The other males were large and enjoyed rough housing around. He preferred to keep away and instead tended to the farmer’s children. In exchange for rides on his back and braiding his hair, they taught him to read (an art forbidden for centaurs to learn) and write. His mind was as sharp as his tongue, but he kept it hidden whenever the farmer or his wife was around. 

However, it served him great use when the older males tried to assert their dominance. They could only stare stupidly as he wove threatening words. If they hurt him, he’d make sure that they would incur some sort of trouble and earn a whipping from the farmer. Sometimes his words worked. And other times, the farmer’s children would wrap colorful bandages around his head or arms and make him little flower crowns to ease him. 

Armin decided that perhaps not all humans were bad.

———————-

"Oh, looks like the Scouts are back." 

Armin looked up from shifting the groceries in his arms as the farmer’s son stopped, gently pulling on Armin’s lead to pull him to the side. Armin didn’t particularly like the collar around his neck, but there was a leash law in effect. All centaurs had to have a halter or bridle on. No exceptions. 

"The scouts?" Armin questioned, peering over his human’s head as he pushed the blonde fringe away from his face. His pale tale flicked across honey colored flanks, swishing flies away. 

"Yeah. They’re probably bringing in a fresh batch from outside the walls." Armin frowned at the meaning. A fresh batch meant newly captured centaurs. He didn’t understand why the humans had to keep capturing wild centaurs when there were plenty of domesticated ones such as himself. He supposed it was the greedy human nature. Centaurs were highly prized in the military and the elite. He stared as some of the humans rode by on centaurs, the males with their tails cropped short and the females with tidy braids. He wondered how those centaurs felt capturing their kin. 

Judging by the blank stares on their faces, they didn’t feel much at all. 

"I don’t think you’ll be picked as a Scouting centaur." His human chatted away as Armin watched the procession of the newly captured. Some had their heads hung low, others refused to show anything but pride. "You’re too pretty." Armin scowled in a very un-pretty face. "I’m sure the Military Police will take you after training. It’s a good thing though. You’ll never want for nothing." 

Armin glanced across the street, seeing a Military Police man mounted on a rather beautiful female. She appeared bored, her golden harness adorned with jewels and her hair perfectly coiffed. 

Armin would rather be a work horse. 

"Are you nervous?" His human’s voice distracted Armin and he peered down. "About going off to the training corral next week?" Armin shrugged. 

"I suppose not. I’m used to being moved around a lot." Armin shrugged, shifting the groceries. "We should get going though. Your parents will be worried." He gently nudged the young master with his hip. The boy chuckled but a sudden ruckus distracted them both. The male scrambled on top of Armin to get a better view as the parade dissolved to make way for a few scouts trying to battle it out with two centaurs. Armin figured by their size and build that they were around the same age as him. One was a dark haired boy, tanned flesh melding easily with a chestnut colored coat. His green eyes were vibrant and full of anger. The other was a slightly taller male, blonde tuft matching a slightly darker coat that faded into deep brown from his hindquarters to his hooves. He was spewing curses, pulling at the straps with a fevor, glancing back in horror as the gate closed behind them. 

For the first time in forever, Armin felt a surge of anger flood through him. These humans had no right to capture those two. Or any of the centaurs really. His hooves pawed at the cobblestone, muscles twitching. He didn’t realize he had dropped the groceries until he heard the concerned voice of his young master. The only thing that kept him from racing into the street was the arms of his young master around his chest, hugging him tight. “We need to go home Armin. Remember?” His master murmured, obviously trying to soothe his troubled spirit. 

Armin shook his head free of the anger and bent down to pick up the bags, turning around. He tossed one last look over his shoulder, meeting a pair of wild green and honey gold. 

———————-

They had been so careful.

And so stupid. 

For weeks they traveled deep into the forest, making sure to avoid the paths near the road and keeping titans in their sights. The titans never bothered them, simply lumbered on past in search of humans.

The ambush had come at night as both of them lay on the forest floor, exhausted. Too tired to care about the rustling bushes (“it’s just a squirrel or something” Jean had murmured while resting his head on Eren’s shoulder), the nets landed on them in a heap. The struggling that ensued only further tangled them until they lay with their legs tied up and humans leering over them. 

At first, they had tried pleading with the centaurs manned by the humans, but the centaurs were either deaf or playing dumb. There was a female centaur with pretty auburn hair that tried to assure them that they would not be hurt but Eren had only raged about her being a traitorous bitch.

Or something along those lines. 

They took turns fighting the humans, making sure that each step was a struggle. They weren’t going down without a fight. When they emerged onto a road and the walls looming over them, Jean figured that in their wanderings they had ventured too close to the human walls that kept out the titans. Titans that spotted their group but seemed to ignore them when the soldiers formed tight formations around those riding on centaurs. 

It didn’t take long for Jean to figure out that the humans were using the centaurs to camouflage themselves from the titans. 

Absolutely pathetic.

Upon entering the city, Eren and Jean’s frustrations grew. Eren became more vocal and had to be restrained several times when he tried to kick the shit out of troops behind them. Jean had gotten in a good knock to someone’s head with a hoof before tight harnesses were placed around their chests, three or four men pulling and tugging them towards as strange looking contraption. 

Eren could feel himself being swallowed up by the crowd as he watched the humans look on. Children pointed at him in awe, men and women whispering excitedly to themselves over the newest captures. “Animals!” He screamed. “All of you are animals! Release me!” He continued to yell with all his might. “I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” he vowed, his throat constricting as another rope was tied around him. Beside him a fellow had tried to mount Jean in hopes of controlling him better, but the other simply stopped short and bucked him off, sending him flying into a nearby pottery stand. 

As they both struggled, they felt a different stare on them. They both looked over, catching sight of a little blonde fellow. Cornflower gold strands fell into wide blue eyes, sleek chest melding into a soft yellow coat that looked lovingly brushed and cared for. The male trembled, pale lips parted in what looked like horror. 

For a second, they wondered if he had even seen the world outside. 

The distraction cost them both and they were slammed into the steel stall, the door shutting behind them quickly. They kicked at the walls, trying their damndest to get out. After almost five minutes of this, they finally tired, dropping to the sparsely covered floor in a heap of exhaustion. "This is all your fault." Eren hissed after a moment, raising a fist up to punch Jean's shoulder. Jean retaliated with a cut to the jaw, feeling better when splotches bloomed up along Eren's face. 

"My fault? You could have gotten your lazy ass up and looked yourself!"

"You said it was a fucking squirrel!" Eren dropped his face into his hands, pulling at his hair. "I'm going to kill all those humans. Every fucking last one of them." He spat. Jean crossed his arms, ignoring the throb in his shoulder from Eren's punch. 

"Well right now we need rest. Fighting will only tire us both out. And if we're both tired, then we can't fight against those who captured us." Jean plucked a piece of hay off the floor, sticking it in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste, but his stomach craved food. What he wouldn't give for a nice blueberry bush. Or an apple tree. Eren simply curled into himself, the chill from the metal surrounding him settling into his bones. After a quiet moment, he peered up at Jean.

"Make a promise never to leave me." 

Jean paused in his chewing. How could he make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. In the end, nodded. "I'll try."

\----------

The Corral was where selected young centaurs of age went for training and military placement. Not all the centaurs went there - some remained as family pets or workers. Armin, as he peered at the massive estate, sort of wished he had been kept behind as a family pet. But alas, the farmer and his family had sent him on his way with a basket of apples and a tearfully constructed crown of daisies placed on him by the littlest master. He had pulled the crown off and put it in his basket, making sure not to squash it under his favorite worn blanket. "C'mon now, let's go." The handler tugged at the straps on his chest. Armin immediately disliked the harsh leather biting into his skin but he gave no fuss as he made his way down the loading ramp. The entire place was abuzz with activity with dozens of centaurs like himself and the humans that would train them. He could easily tell the domesticated ones from the wild ones and his thoughts drifted back to that pair in the parade. He wondered faintly if he would see them here today. Or if they had been too violent in nature to deem keeping alive. 

He was placed in a large stall, something bigger than he was used to. The straw was fresh and a clean water trough sat under a window that gave him a view of mountains. His day dream didn't last long as another handler came to collect him, taking him to the yard where all the other centaurs were at. Armin tried to ignore the high security, imagining this as sort of a school instead of prison. He meekly waved back to those that greeted him, not used to being in such a large crowd. He overheard some of the centaurs talking, wondering how exactly this was all going to go down. From what Armin understood, the Military Police and Scouting Legion would separate them according to their temperaments and physical traits. If the Military Police selected you, then you would be trained much like a show horse. To preform on command and look good doing it. If the Scouting Legion selected you, then you would undergo stamina and formation training. All centaurs would be taught the basic commands and to respect their human leaders. 

As Armin saw several Military Police eyeing him, he shuddered and sought to lose himself in the crowd. 

\--------

Despite their anger, Jean and Eren quickly adjusted to life at The Corral. Both had learned that being stubborn and outright attacking would get them no where (though it had taken Eren considerably longer than Jean). When they were both released into the training yard with the other centaurs, Eren trembled with the urge to bolt and jump the fence. But as Jean so eloquently put it, he'd be a dumbass because there was no way in hell they'd open up the gates for him. So instead he stuck to walking near Jean, surveying those around him. Centaurs of all builds and colors dotted the yard, from the darkest midnight black to a tawny gold that shimmered in the sunlight. They all wore the harnesses around their chests, the silver buckles mocking Eren with their gleaming. Too caught up in his scowling, he didn't realize another stood in the way until he bumped into a dark brown flank. The centaur he ran into jumped, whipping around. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." A quiet apology babbled. Eren found himself cricking his neck as he looked up at the ridiculously tall centaur. He expected the centaur to be a brute of a thing, but he merely resembled a slim, gangly looking fellow with a mop of dark hair falling into big doe eyes. 

"No. I ran into you." Eren muttered, smoothing down his coat nervously. He had lost Jean and it made him anxious. 

"But I wasn't watching out.." The big fellow looked positively guilt ridden. Eren shook his head. 

"Eren." He stuck his hand out. Might as well try to meet a few other centaurs. Jean and him couldn't plot their escape by themselves. 

"Bertholdt." A sweaty palm shook his. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not." Eren sourly stated. "I was captured." 

Bertholdt nodded sympathetically. "I was just a foal when I was brought in. The captured life is all I've ever known." 

Eren frowned, easily imagining a scared little thing being roughed up by the Scouts. His hoof stamped impatiently and he let out a breath. Don't get angry dumbass, he could hear Jean's voice in his head. "Yeah. It sucks for sure." He looked around. "So, we're going to stand here like cattle and let these humans just pick what they please?" 

Bertl gave an uneasy lift of his shoulders. "From what I've heard, they get us all into a running frenzy through that course there," He pointed to a trail that led into a small thicket of trees. "To test our physical abilities. Besides, it's some sort of game for them. Seeing who they can wrangle." He rubbed the back of his neck. Eren seethed. He wouldn't let anyone capture him. Not if he could help it. "And then once we're pulled into where we're going to go, they brand us." Eren stared in horror at the thought. He had seen branding while being here at The Corral and the thought of hot iron searing into his flesh absolutely scared him. He shook his head. 

"It's not going to happen to me." 

\----------

Jean trotted around the area, glancing back every so often to see Eren conversing with a rather large centaur. He supposed it would be good for right now. He needed to scope out the place without Eren's mumbled ramblings distracting him. The corral they were in was wide, wide enough that all the centaurs could space out without feeling cramped. He looked at all the possible exits and entrances, trying to devise some sort of plan while ignoring the questioning gazes of the humans that lined the steel fence surrounding them. He half way wondered if the trail through the forest was completely fenced in as well. The walls made it much harder to think about escaping. Sure, they could ram down some fences and head into the woods, but they would eventually run into the concrete that was the walls to keep titans out. And it wasn't like they could exactly trot right up to the gates, ask the humans to open them, and then leave. 

No.

Jean eyed the green of the Scouting Legion cloaks. There was only one sure fire way to get out into the open. If Eren and him played their cards right, they could be chosen by the Scouting Legion. Once they were out on a mission, all they would have to do is buck their riders and make a run for it. Easy.

The clanging of bells distracted him and he turned around, bumping shoulders with another centaur. He glanced to the side, immediately recognizing the blonde thing as the centaur from the streets. By the looks of it, the centaur recognized him as well. "You!" Armin gasped, hands clapping together lightly. "You're from the parade!" Jean winced at the thought. Not one of his proudest moments. Concern washed over those big blue eyes. "I hope they didn't treat you terribly." His eyes darted to a couple of scars on his upper arms. 

Jean shook his head. "No. No." He shifted uneasily, the bells clinging some more and humans shouting out to each other. The other centaurs were becoming nervous as well, the loud noises upsetting them. Hoops and hollers echoed. The blonde centaur didn't seem disturbed however. "Are you from the outside too?" Jean asked. Armin looked at him, puzzled, before shaking his head. 

"I was born in captivity. I've always wondered what it's like outside though. I bet it's beautiful." he gave a slight smile, as if trying to calm Jean's nerves. 

"Yeah...uh...fuck..." His ears were ringing from the all the noise. A soft touch made him jump but it was just Armin, taking his hand gently. 

"Don't mind them. They're just trying to get us riled up." Armin gave a soft sympathetic smile. 

"They're doing a damn good job of it." Jean pulled away. "I need to get back to Eren." he turned but paused. "You...you take care of yourself. Okay?" The blonde seemed like such a gentle soul, not made for the crassness of the humans around them. He deserved better than that. 

They all did. 

Jean made his way over to Eren, starting to push through some of the other centaurs that were getting exceptionally riled up. The big fellow had darted off, leaving Eren standing there confused. When Jean approached, Eren gave him a glare. "You bastard, you left me!"

"Listen, now's not the time for this. We've got to make sure we get into the Scouting Legion."

"Why should I want to go with any of them?" The noise was reaching a thunderous level, making it hard for them to hear each other. 

"Because they're our only chance at getting back outside!" 

Eren didn't hear him. Gunshots rang out above them, startling the creatures. The gates swung open towards the forest trail and all bodies headed in that direction instinctively. Jean grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him into the stampede, figuring that if he just kept Eren close, the both of them could make it through and hopefully get sorted as Scouting centaurs. It was the only way they would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the straps on the centaurs' chests resembled the 3dm straps, except they're used more as halters and reigns for when riding. also at the time of training, they're all about sixteen-ish?


End file.
